


My little dragon

by Sarond2222



Series: There for you [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Draven is a dick, Eve gets punched, F/F, First Date Gone Wrong, Hurt/Comfort, Kali go grr (at Draven lol), Oneshot, Sorry Not Sorry, happy new year !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarond2222/pseuds/Sarond2222
Summary: Evelynn's date goes wrong horribly, lucky for her Akali is there to hold her.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Series: There for you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103264
Comments: 2
Kudos: 169





	My little dragon

“Well darling, that was fun.” Evelynn lied to her date, Draven, smirked at her, it took all her might not to scowl at him. The diva shot a fake smile back as she tried to push his sneaky hand away from her bare leg and held back a growl. The two sat in the back of the taxi, the driver had just pulled up to the diva’s home, surrounded in darkness of the night sky.

“The fun doesn’t have to end here you know, in fact, you could say it’s only just begun.”

_ “No way in hell are you getting anywhere near my bedroom.” _ The diva thought as she gave a fake sad smile to Draven.

“All good things must come to an end and I don’t do  _ that _ on first dates.” Draven however snorted before he let out an amused smirk and raised an eyebrow.

“Really ? You don’t do  _ that _ on first dates ? I don’t believe you.”

“And I don’t care if you do, goodnight.” Evelynn said sweetly as she tried to step out of the car but her date grabbed her waist and pushed her down onto the car seat as he got on top of her. The driver pretended to see nothing. 

“Come on, babe, rules are made to be broken, besides I like a woman who puts up a fight, you know that.”

“Good. night.” Evelynn said firmer as she pushed Draven off and quickly got out of the taxi. She sighed as she walked to her house, she smiled when she saw the blue lights of the tv in the sitting room.

_ “Rogue must still be awake.” _ Eve thought, she held in a chuckle when she heard the rapper cursing at the tv angrily and the video game controller being thrown. Suddenly she felt someone grab her wrist and she turned around to see her annoyed date as the taxi drove away.

“So what, that’s it ? You lead me on for the whole night and I just get a goodnight and attitude ?”

“You got dinner for free, you got company for the night, what more do you want from me?”

“Well maybe everything you promise me ! I was expecting some action !” Eve groaned, she could feel a headache coming on.

“Look darling I don't know where you got these delusional ideas from and quite frankly if I knew you were this bad I would’ve never said yes to a date.” The diva said as calm as possible, Draven's grip tightened on her wrist, his face was full with fury.

“Should’ve known you play these flirty mind games, like the slut you are !” Evelynn could feel her anger rising, she tried to remain calm but now the gloves were off.

“Well if I’m a slut then what does it say about you hm ? Because even if you were to pay me, I never let you 5 feet near me ever again.” Suddenly a loud blap rang out into Eve’s ear, then another, the diva screamed as she tried to block pounding punches hitting her head.

“Hey !” Akali ran from the front door, she broke the man's tight grip on Eve’s wrist before she pushed Draven away from the beaten diva. The rapper wrapped her protective arm around the diva who held her face and looked away from the concerned rapper. Akali brought the diva lower to the ground, as she tried to look at the damage. 

“What ? You her girlfriend, squirt ?” He taunted as Akali tensed before she glared at him and wrapped her arms tighter around the diva. Evelynn could feel anger radiating from the younger woman as she growled like a protective tiger.

“Get out of here, or you’ll be leaving with a fat lip.” Evelynn could feel Akali’s arms loosening around her and she wanted the rapper to stop, to calm down but the words got stuck in her throat. The rapper stood up, her fist clenched.

“What ? You think I'm scared of some little shi-UGH !” Draven stopped as he held his lip, he groaned in pain while he stared in fear at the shorter, angry woman. Akali growled and looked completely vexed, the diva knew if the rapper was a dragon, she would spit fire at the man.

“Told you, now get out of here before I break your nose.” Akali said before she stared at the man, Draven gulped and sprinted away from her as he held his lip. The rapper watched him as he ran. Once Draven was gone, the rapper turned and went over to the diva who sat on the ground, she wrapped around her.

“Eve you okay ? I saw that asshole punched you and I ran out as fast as I could.” The diva didn’t answer and instead she stared at the ground, her whole body shook. The rapper noticed this and without warning held the diva, pulling Eve to stand up with her.

“Come on, let’s get you inside and treat your face.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The diva was in the downstairs bathroom of the house, her face was washed from her make-up and sat on the edge of the bathtub, the light blinded her good eye, the other eye was too busy screaming in pain. Akali came into the room with a large cold pack wrapped in a towel in her hand. “Hey, could you open your mouth ? I want to make sure that ass didn’t damage anything else.” The diva nodded and opened her mouth, Akali looked inside and smiled.

“Well we don’t have to go to the dentist tomorrow.” Akali joked and Evelynn smiled but winced because of her lip. The rapper's face fell but then focused on her task, she gently placed the wrapped up ice pack onto the diva’s face, making sure it touched both the lip and the eye the diva winced but she slowly relaxed. 

“I’m sorry.” Akali blurted out, the diva stared at her with her good eye. The rapper didn’t say anything as she looked down at the ground, Evelynn placed her hand on top of the rapper’s hand holding the pack, she brushed her thumb gently against the knuckles. 

“I should’ve gotten there soon, if I did then you wouldn’t have a black eye or a fat lip.”

“Rogue, you got there as fast as you could and he hit me as fast as he could, I’m just glad I don’t have a broken nose besides I should be the one whose sorry.”

“Wha ? Why are you sorry ?” The rapper stared at Evelynn. The diva realized what she said and she let out a sigh. Eve leaned back a little as the rapper pressed the wrapped cold pack against the diva’s face.

“Because I promised Ahri I would look after you. I’m older, more experienced than you yet you had to save me tonight from my mistake and because of that, you injured your hand.” The diva said with another sigh but Akali let out a small smile and placed her other hand onto the diva’s arm, rubbing it.

“Hey, we’re all equal in K/DA remember ? You look after me and I look after you. Besides, my hand doesn’t hurt that much.” Akali said as she grinned, she moved her hand away from the diva's arm and flexed it with her injured hand. Evelynn smirked at Rogue’s antics, even though her lip screamed in pain.

“Oh ? You sure about ?”

“Psh it’s not like I’ve never punched someone before ! My hand is just a little numb, is all.” Akali said as she moved her fingers individually on her hand. The diva stared at the hand, it was red, almost throbbing in pain, she moved to reach out for the hand but Kali quickly moved it away as she focused on grabbing the Aloe oil.

“Besides, I can’t help it, it’s in my nature to protect I mean.”

Evelynn raised an eyebrow at the younger girl, a silent “Oh ?”. The rapper, still grinning, stared at Eve, “When I was kid, I used to play outside the dojo with a bunch of the kids from the village before practice and sometimes I would “forget” about practice and master Shen would usually chase after me.” The diva smiled, imagining a younger Akali running away from an angry Shen.

“So one day I saw this kid from the dojo, we used to call him Ratboy, because he used to rat us out to the masters on everything, he was usually the one who told master Shen I was playing hooky. Anyway I see these older kids, not from the order, beating Ratboy up, bad.” 

Akali paused for a moment to bite her lip. “I didn’t like Ratboy, hell I still don’t but me and him, we were a part of the order. We defend each other, you know ?” The diva nodded carefully as Kali sighed, her grin turned into a small smile.

“So I threw a rock at one of the boy’s heads and tackled the other one to the ground, we got into a fight while Ratboy ran for it, eventually I had to hide in a tree.”

“Very brave of you Rogue.”

“Shut up, I was like 6 and they were 11 or something, besides they got sticks.”

“Oh that’s your big weakness ? Akali the greatest rapper and ninja in the world is afraid of sticks.”

“They were big sticks !” The rapper retorted, her cheeks were all red as she looked away from the laughing diva even though her lips were in pain. Eve kept stroking the rapper’s hand but slowly rubbed the rapper’s shoulders with her other hand.

“I’m only teasing darling, please continue ?”

Akali huffed before she nodded. “Well I hid in that tree for a while, eventually master Shen came looking for me, I thought he was coming for me because I skipped training while hiding. He found me of course and dragged me back to the dojo, I was telling him why I was hiding, that I was standing up for a fellow member and that I would do it again in a heartbeat.”

“I can’t imagine a 6 year old Kali saying that.”

“You're right, it was more like “But master ! Ratboy was getting his ass kick and I had to fight them but they were unfair and got big sticks so I hid ! I wasn’t skipping on training I promise !”” Kali said in a whiny 6 year old voice and both of them laughed, the diva tried not to wince in pain.

“Master Shen didn’t say anything, so I thought “Oh I’m in trouble” but then he brought me into this room with this huge painting of a dragon on it. I remember sitting down staring at it as master Shen sat down next to me and he said: Akali, you have the heart of a dragon.” Akali said, with the last bit said in her version of Shen’s voice, the diva said nothing too engulfed in the rapper’s story.

“The dragon may be a fierce scary animal but they are also protective and kind. You might not look as scary as one but you have their nature, my pupil, never change. Man I remember him pinching my cheeks and me trying to get him off, that man can pinch.” Akali said as thought back to that time. The diva moved her hand from Kali’s shoulder to rubbed the rapper’s cheeks slowly, Akali tensed a little and she relaxed into Eve’s touch.

“Your master was right, you do have a dragon’s heart.” The rapper eyes widened before she grinned at the smiling diva. Akali moved the wrapped ice pack away from the diva’s face, she gently placed the Aloe oil onto the fat lip gently. Eve tried not to wince and pushed Akali away, her breath fell onto Kali’s hand, warming it. 

“Okay, that’s it for now, you might want to keep that ice pack on your eye.” Evelynn nodded as she stood up and took the ice pack off Akali. The rapper was about to stand but then felt something cold on her injured hand, she looked and saw the ice pack pressed into her hand.

“What ? Eve ! I’m supposed to be the one taking care of you !”

“We’re all equal in K/DA.”

The rapper huffed and looked away from the smirking diva. “There’s another ice pack in the fridge, we could get some tea as well.” Evelynn smirked at Akali and her pouty face.

“Lead the way, my little dragon.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Evelynn sat on her bed, now in a night dress, her amber eyes fell on her vanity mirror, her breath got stuck in her throat, she could feel her body start to shake and suddenly her breathing quicken. The diva looked away as she controlled her breathing, “1,2,3,4.” she whispered as she focused on her hands. Akali watched for a moment, she frowned as the diva slowly relaxed, once she seemed calm the rapper knocked at the door, wincing a little.

“Heh, forgot that it's still sore.” The rapper shot a sheepish smile as she walked into the room with two cups of tea while the diva frowned at her. Akali placed one cup down onto the diva’s end table before she sat on the vanity chair, blocking the mirror. Eve sighed as she passed a wrapped ice pack to the rapper, Akali placed her tea on the vanity before she accepted the pack and gently placed it on knuckles.

The two stayed silent for a while until Akali spoke, “It must have been really scary, someone just punching you.” Eve glared her covered eye at the rapper who seemed surprised by the amber eyed woman’s anger.

“No it was a packet of sunshine and rainbows, Rogue.”

“Okay, okay stupid question I know but I just want you to know, you can talk to me, Eve.”

“What ? You want me to cry and say yes it was scary, I didn’t know how I was going to get out of that situation or what was going on ?”

“Yeah if that’s what you need.” Akali's answer surprised the diva, her good eye critically scanned the rapper, looking for any dishonestly and eventually the diva tutted as she grabbed her tea. The rapper said nothing and just watched Evelynn, that seemed to annoy the diva even more as she put her tea down.

“I was confused. I didn’t know what was going on, except my face was hurting, something hit it and I needed to stop it, happy ?”

“Hey, woah, I don’t want to force you to say anything Lynn, if you don’t feel comfortable with talking to me then I’m sure Kai’sa or Ahri will listen to you once they’re awake.” Akali said as she raised her hand and gave a shy smile. The amber eye woman said nothing as the two drank tea in silence.

“You didn’t wake them, I assume ?”

“Ah no, I was too focused on helping you that I kind of forgot about them, I probably should have.”

“You should have.”

“Sorry.”

“What’s done is done.” Evelynn gave her a shrug and drank her tea. Eventually both of them were done with the tea, The rapper stood up with her cup in her hand but the melted ice pack was left at the vanity.

“Well, I’m gonna take these cups and the packs down into the kitchen then hit the hay. You gonna be okay ?” The diva nodded as she moved and lay on her side before she rolled on her side, her back now facing the rapper. Akali shrugged as she picked up the other cup and the melted packs before she headed out of the bedroom.

“Kali darling, when you're done will you, will you come back here please ?” 

The rapper blinked and nodded before realizing the diva couldn’t see her. “Sure, I’ll be back soon.” Akali moved quickly, once she was in the kitchen, she dumped the cups into the sink, took the towels off the ice packs and put them back into the fridge. The rapper walked back up the stairs, not wanting to wake the other in the house and went into the diva’s room.

“Hey, it’s me. How are you feeling ?” 

The diva didn’t say anything and the brown eyed woman stared at her before she sat on the chair next to the vanity. “I feel scared, I’m afraid that he’s gonna return, it’s stupid paranoia but I can’t stop thinking it.” Evelynn admitted loudly, she gripped her pillow tightly as she bit her lips. Akali frowned and sat on the empty space on the diva’s king size bed.

“You know, when I was 13, during sparring this guy swept my legs and I fell onto the ground, hard. He tried to get on top of me so I kept kicking at him to make sure he couldn’t, afterwards I cried, I was so scared that my Okasan had to sleep in the bed with me because I was afraid he was gonna strike again.” The rapper said with seriousness in her voice, no laughter, no silly smile and only seriousness.

“Lynn, would you like me to stay with you tonight ?”

Evelynn didn’t answer verbally, instead she nodded and the rapper laid down next to her. The diva could feel Kali’s breath on her back. “Rogue, could you, could you hold me ?” The diva whispered, Akali was a little taken back by the diva’s nervousness.

“Oh yeah sure.” The rapper carefully wrapped her arm around the diva, who seemed to snuggle into Kali’s embrace, surprising the younger member again. Evelynn now comfortable in Kali’s embrace and let out a sigh, as she felt the rapper’s breath on her neck more stronger.

“Good night Lynn, don’t be afraid to wake me, I’m here for you.”

Evelynn smiled before she closed her eyes, “Good night my little dragon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, thanks for reading !
> 
> I wrote this while I writing my essay for Brand Identify Design and thought screw it I'll post this on 31st, why not ! It's not new years yet in Ireland (it's not even 10pm yet lol) but I wont' get another chance to say this: Happy New Year !
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this little fic, don't drink too much this new years and LONG LIVE THE KNOT !


End file.
